Flavor Profile
Flavor Profile is a term describing the food properties of an ingredient or a dish. Every ingredient has a different flavor profile, and they can be combined in high amount of ways to create unique dishes with even more unique flavor profiles. Types There are 7 known Flavor Profiles: 'Fire' Represented by red-colored gems, this flavor profile is most often associated with spiciness, and is most prominently found in meat of ferocious beasts like Baurus, Lupir and Hydra, and in fruits like Windy Fruit or Lantern Fruit. Fire gems have 3 Levels. Combining three Level 1 Fire gems produces one Level 2 Fire gem, and three Level 2 Fire gems produce one Level 3 Fire gem. This basic rule can only be changed by a few cooking implements in the game. 'Water' Represented by blue-colored gems, this flavor profile is found in many different kinds of ingredients, but most prominently in Cheepchi and their Egg, and Cragmor. Water gems have 3 Levels. Combining three Level 1 Water gems produces one Level 2 Water gem, and three Level 2 Water gems produce one Level 3 Water gem. This basic rule can only be changed by a few cooking implements in the game. 'Earth' Represented by green-colored gems, this flavor is associated with umami, and is found in many different kinds of ingredients, most notably King Bean, Lapizard and Caranha. Earth gems have 3 Levels. Combining three Level 1 Earth gems produces one Level 2 Earth gem, and three Level 2 Earth gems produce one Level 3 Earth gem. This basic rule can only be changed by a few cooking implements in the game. 'Bone' Represented by a piece of bone, this flavor profile is only found in animals and represents bones (in Baurun, Lupir, Scowl or Dragon), shell (Cragmor) or even horns (Cheepchi). Combining three Bones produces a universal "Wild Card" Rainbow Gem, that can be used to produce a combination with any of the three elemental gems. For example, in a row of two Level 1 Fire Gems, the Rainbow Gem will act as a third Fire Gem and the row will normally combine into Level 2 Fire Gem. 'Sauce' It is only possible to see this profile in Sauces. It is represented by liquid elemental gems. It is rarely found naturally, in ingredients like cracked Eggs. Sauce profiles immediately change elemental gems they are dropped onto in a dish, and disappear. It is not possible to combine Sauce profiles or maintain them in a dish. 'Fragile' Fragile Flavor Profiles have cracks on them, as if they were made out of glass. It is possible to naturally find Fragile profiles, such as in Lantern Fruit, Slime or Taka Berry. They most likely represent sensitive ingredients that need careful handling. Most mutated monsters also possess Fragile gems. There are 3 Degrees of Fragile profiles, indicated by how much they are cracked. Fragile profiles will shatter (or degrade into lower gem level, in case of Fragile Level 2 or 3 elemental gems) after being moved. It takes three direct movements (stirring) for a Fragile profile of the Degree 1 to fall apart. FragilityProgression.png|Level 2 Water gem progressing in Fragility after each movement, then degrading. 'Poison' Poison is represented by a bubbly purple matter, and is found in mutated monsters and normally in poisonous ingredients like Quarry Cap. Combining three Poisons makes them disappear. It is advisable to remove Poison from dishes, as judges will always reduce a lot of points for it. If a Poison is moved three times while cooking, it will rupture and convert any (except for Rainbow Gems) Flavor Profiles above, below, to the left and right to it into Fragile ones. It is possible to remove poison safely with the use of Chopping Board or specialized Ovens. Unimplemented There are two unimplemented types of Flavor Profiles, that were described by the developers on Kickstarter, but have yet to be implemented into the game: Doughta This profile is necessary to make crusts, breads, cakes, and similar. It represents dough and batter. Mold This profile most likely works similarly to Poison, but has the capability of spreading through the entire dish. Just like Poison, it most likely can be cut out. Auras Dishes produce different color auras, which are derived from the amount and proportions of Flavor Profiles in them. Based on their Flavor Profiles: Fire Dish containing the majority of Fire will produce yellow aura and the dish will burn with yellow flames. Water Dish containing the majority of Water will produce blue aura, blue rings and bubbles will radiate outwards from the dish. Earth Dish containing the majority of Earth will produce green aura, green petals and sparks will radiate outwards from the dish. Fire and Water Dish containing balanced amount of Fire and Water will produce white aura and rings rotating around the dish upwards, resembling a wind vortex. This aura most likely represents the element of "Air", that is mentioned in Mina Han's profile, but not implemented in the Flavor Profiles. Water and Earth Dish containing balanced amount of Water and Earth will produce faint yellow aura, sparkles flying upwards and columns of yellow light shifting behind the dish, resembling the northern lights. This aura most likely represents the element of "Electricity", that is mentioned in Kirin's profile, but not implemented in the Flavor Profiles. Earth and Fire Dish containing balanced amount of Earth and Fire will produce purple aura, sparkles flying upwards and twisted smoke-like effect behind the dish. This aura most likely represents the element of "Darkness", that is mentioned in Ziggy's profile, but not implemented in the Flavor Profiles. Fire, Water and Earth Dish containing balanced amount of all three elemental gems will have gleaming white aura and a tricolora of red, green and blue streaming upwards from it. None Dish with less than 50 points will have no aura at all. Filling the dish with Bones, Poison or Rainbow Gems will produce no aura either. Category:Mechanics